Dr. Haze
Dr. Haze is a creator of Demon Sentry and Cronus Titan, and also the boss in the second area to prevent mercenaries from entering the Titan Citadel. Overview Dr. Haze was once an archaeologist of Blitz. With the new biochemical virus success, Dr. Haze underwent a comprehensive renovation and reconstruction. Blitz did not hesitate to convert all members with biochemical viruses, including Dr. Haze, determined to keep the last line of defense of Blitz at the cost of her life. This is where the soldiers finally meet Dr. Haze, a very mobile threat that uses dark magic, while also throwing vials, as her main attacks. However, upon defeating her, the rest of the stage opens up and the monumental Cronus Titan finally emerges from the ground as a very difficult fight then ensues. Skills * Magical Shield: Dr. Haze's defensive skill that reduces damage taken to minimal (only 15 damage when shot at her head with M4A1-S Under Tech). Unlike with Rampage Titan's Shield, soldiers cannot remove this from her. The only time she has her shield off is when using Laserwall, Haze Blast and when stunned. * Frontal swipe: Two frontal swipes, left and right. Unlike the other attack, the soldier who's being attacked is safe, the others in her back will be the one getting damaged. 2 consecutive times Nightmire difficulty. * Purple Haze: She will fly up and do a 360 degree spin, shooting purple haze fireball toward all soldiers. Move out of the way to dodge it. * Laserwall: This is Dr. Haze's ultimate skill and the most dangerous of all of her skills. She will spin around with a laser from both hands to slowly sweep across the entire map, and the direction will change upon executed it once. Stunable, but requires different amount of Hammers (1,2,3 for Normal, Hard and Nightmare difficulty). * Crater Shot: She will fly up in the center of the map and lock-on to all soldiers with blue beam that follows them for a while before exploding on the ground, creating a purple crater that acts hazardous for an extended amount of time. * Haze Jello: '''Dr. Haze will shoot several purple jello into the map which acts as timed bombs to catch soldiers off-guard. They must be removed by walking over them, otherwise the one left untoched by the time Dr. Haze returns to the center of the map will explode, creating a Haze circle that instant-kill anyone caught in it unless dodged by Shift. * '''Haze Blast: Once Dr. Haze's HP drops low, she will switch to this attack instead of the Laserwall upon returning to the center of the map (indicated by when she fires a Crater Shot). A large purple ring will slowly extend to the edge of the map and the sweep back to her, instant-kill soldiers on its way out but dealing major damage on its way back. Whether she's stunned or not, this will be immediately followed by a Laserwall attack. Strategy The best setup to fight against Dr. Haze is 6 hammers and 2 gloves (ideally the 4th and 8th players in the list should be Glovers to let others know when they can use Hammers in group of 3). Focus on dodging Dr. Haze's attacks when she has her shield on and don't forget to remove all Haze Jellos off the map to avoid any unncessesary casuality. When she uses Firewall attack, it's time to shoot at her - instead of stunning her right away, players should slowly move along the Firewall and shoot her head, then stunt her when it's about to end, this way you'll get to deal the most damage to her in one turn. When she starts using Haze Blast, it's where the team must stun her twice in a row, so again, delay stunning her by staying at the edge of the map and blast away, shift into the circle to negate damage. When the ring comes back, it'll be time to stun her - first 3 players in the list hammer, 4th player glove her. When she's back down to use the Firewall attack, repeat the same strategy above but this time the 5/6/7th players will hammer her while the 8th gloves her. This strategy also works with only 7 players, but you need the Cronus Titan artifact to prolong stunned / gloved time so the Glove players will recover in time for a 2nd attack. Gallery Dr._HazeArtwork.jpg|Artwork DrHaze 1 .png|Frontal swipe DrHaze_2_.png|Frontal swipe x2 DrHaze_3.png|Flying bullet DrHaze_4.png|Laserwall DrHaze_5.png|Target Lock On DrHaze_6.png|Magic Laser Ring DrHaze_7.png|Magic Egg DrHaze_8.png|Dead pit DrHaze_9.png|Magic reduces damage Category:Bosses Category:Challenge Mode Category:Zombie Category:CrossFire